


Real

by Guuji



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FLUFFY FLUFF !! THIS MAN NEEDS MORE FLUFF !!!, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guuji/pseuds/Guuji
Summary: He's the only one around who's capable of making you feel something real.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> i love danny sm i hope i done did him justice whoop feedback is appreciated

Ever since you were consumed by the fog for the first time, you tried to avoid sleeping as much as you could. The idea of going to sleep and waking up in a trial, disoriented, dizzy and tired, made you feel sick to your stomach, more so than getting taken away to one while being awake did. At least when you were awake, you’d be able to somehow prepare for the upcoming mental and physical strain that was trying to escape a murderer. You doubted you’d ever get used to it.

The point was, you didn’t sleep much, so you were a bit surprised once your eyes opened up and you finally realized that you had, for some odd reason, fallen asleep beforehand. Unfortunately for you, your eyes were instantly on the dark sky, as you seemed to be laying flat on your back. The stars that you saw before you shined only dimly and all looked like dots that resembled a children’s drawing more than an actual night sky. You _missed_ the night sky; the varying colors, the stars that formed intricate constellations and the certain twinkle they emitted. But what did you expect? Nothing here seemed real or organic. Not the stars, not the wind that was always silent, not the bonfire that didn’t burn your fingers upon contact. Not even death was permanent.

You huffed at the sudden thought that at least you wouldn’t be woken up by your roommate crudely turning on the bright lights in your room anymore. But your lips that had begun to twitch upwards fell back into a frown. No, come to think of it, you missed that too.

God, yeah, no, you didn’t like being left alone to your thoughts in here. Just made you even more depressed than you already were and the last thing you wanted now was _another_ existential crisis. You moved, completely ready to get up, but realized that you couldn’t. Someone’s arms were tightly wrapped around your middle and their face was nuzzled into your side. Prepared to fight, your eyes darted to your right, but-

“Stop thinking…” A voice rasped out. “I can tell just by how tense you got like five minutes ago that you’re thinking about something again…”

 _Oh_ , you thought, head plopping back into the grass, _it’s just Danny_.

“’Sides, you’re way more comfortable when you’re relaxed.” He chuckled into your skin and fell silent again.

You were way too caught up in your rapidly flowing thoughts that you had forgotten how you even fell asleep in the first place. But now you vaguely recalled the entire ordeal. Danny sneaking up to you and putting his gloved hands over your eyes, telling you to _guess who_. It was a bit scary the first three times he did it, but you were completely sure that now he greeted you like this only to see that annoyed look on your face. You weren’t really annoyed, actually, you smiled almost instantly after pretending to be. Instead of lingering around like always though, today he dragged you off to some clearing he found instead. Well, he said he found it, but you entertained the thought of him asking the entity for a peaceful spot of sorts. He always did his job properly, so not like it was out of the question. Still, you refrained from asking. What he asked for wasn’t any of your business. In any case, if it wasn’t for the fact that this entire thing felt fake, you probably would’ve liked it much more. Still, Danny seemed excited, so you tried to radiate some sort of positivity too. You were a bit apprehensive when he told you that he wanted to take a nap with you, but his embrace was so warm and the removal of his mask to reveal that dopey grin directed towards you basically sealed the deal. The grass was soft and though the campfire wasn’t anywhere near here to warm the two of you, the body heat seemed to be enough and you quickly fell asleep.

A sigh left your lips and you let your hand run through Danny’s messy hair. The more vulnerable he became with you, the more you understood the need for him to wear a mask and a hood, because holy shit, he looked anything but intimidating behind them. At least to you. Sure, the deep hazel eyes and his canines that were sharper than they should’ve been _totally_ raised the broodiness level, but he looked kind of tired, too. Plus, you highly doubted he had ever held a brush in his life. You never could’ve guessed you’d see someone like him in such a light. He had chased you and hooked you numerous times before, hell, he still does, but you learned not to mind that anymore. You wouldn’t want him to get punished by the entity because of you and, to be fair, the way he teasingly addresses you when moving to wrap his hand around your throat before yanking you out of a locker _honestly_ does something for you. But you weren’t about to dwell on that, nope, not today.

You weren’t sure when you started pining after the man that was out for you blood and you weren’t sure when he started taking a liking to a sacrificial lamb like you, but you were grateful. Grateful for that first heated kiss you shared and grateful for the hands that roamed your body. _Especially_ grateful for moments like this, where he acted like a touch-starved kitten.

Suddenly, he stirred and the warmth that enveloped you disappeared. Instead replaced by Danny hovering over you, hands firmly planted on the sides of your head. Despite looking half asleep, in classic Danny fashion, that shit-eating grin still decorated his face. You giggled at the sight and gently placed your hand on his cheek. As he nuzzled into your palm, your heart fluttered.

“Hey baby,” he muttered, voice low. “Sleep well?”

“I think so.” You smiled. “I can’t feel my neck, so yeah, I think I slept pretty well.”

Danny snickered, lowering his head and pressing a soft kiss to the side of your neck. You had honestly expected him to do something more, he always did, but he flopped on the grass to your right instead, flailing his arms.

“Lucky, I literally can’t feel my entire body.” He rolled over so he’d be laying on his side, forearm supporting his head so he could look at you better. “But, hey, at least you slept well.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but he interrupted you by poking your cheek, a victorious grin on his face. “All because of me! I’m hoping for a reward, you know-”

“Your reward,” you started with a huff, quickly standing up and leaving Danny laying on the grass. “Will be me not beating your ass in a trial when you try to grab me.”

Standing up and grabbing his mask in the process, he let out a throaty laugh. “Oh, baby, when have you _ever_ laid a finger against me?” He slipped the mask on, having made his way right behind you faster than you could blink, arms wrapped securely around your middle. “Never, ‘cuz I know all your weak spots.”

The mask made his voice even raspier, in turn making you shiver. He was a tease, you knew that well, but you weren’t complaining, not at all. In fact, you felt yourself smile and leaned further against his chest. The voice he spoke in, the warmth and the touch he provided, the feeling of security, even in a place like this; it made you feel something real. And in this cold and lifeless world that’s what you needed most.

**Author's Note:**

> again uwu feedback is always appreciated yeehaw !


End file.
